Mi Hermano
by tisaklm
Summary: todo cambia a través de los años ¿podrán tener una relación James y sofia a pesar de que son hermanos?
1. Capitulo 1

Los años había pasado volando ya no eran unos niños ya eran todos unos adolescentes de 17 años que sabían lo que hacían

La princesa sofia se había desarrollado creciendo hasta llegar a medir un metro cincuenta con nueve centímetros su cintura era muy pequeña su busto se había desarrollado haciendo que varios chicos estuvieran detrás de ella mientras que amber también le había pasado lo mismo que ella haciendo que James se volviera muy sobre protector con ellas

Mientras que James había crecido hasta un metro ochenta y su cabello era mas corto

Y cuidaba mejor su imagen

—¡James deja de meterte donde no te importa!—grito su hermana

—amber tu no iras a ningún lado con mi mejor amigo —protestó el príncipe mientras evitaba la salida de su hermana

—vamos solo es una cita —chasqueo su lengua amber

—eso dicen todos —rodo los ojos

—por favor dejarme ir —suplico su hermana

—no —dijo firme mente

—James deja la ir no pasara nada —rogo su otra hermana

—no sofia —volvió a decir firme

—cruel —lloriqueo la rubia

—no lo soy solo trato de cuidarte por que soy su hermano —dijo enojado

—ya James deja la —protesto su madre

—gracias mama —le sonrió la rubia mientras salia de la habitación dejando a un hermano sobre protector enojado

—mama —renegó el rubio a su madre

—James tienes que dejar que tu hermana viva la vida si nunca se enfrenta a la vida real nunca sabrá que son los golpes de la vida —dijo ignorando lo que decía su hijo solo trataba de que entendiera que sus hermanas ya no eran mas unas niñas

—es cierto James amber tiene aprender que también las cosas las tiene que conseguir por si misma y no diciéndole a papa que se las de —opino la princesa

—si pero enserio salir con el príncipe alen —cruzo sus brazos

—James no seas celoso ella sabe como cuidarse —dijo su madre muy orgullosa sus hijos se cuidaban entre si

—pero el es un mujeriego solo lastimara a amber —protesto enojado queriendo ir detrás de su hermana

—James deja los celos y vamos mejor ala biblioteca a conseguir mas información sobre los libros —tomo la mano del príncipe y este se sonrojo

—está bien —acepto a regañadientas el sabia que perdería en esa discusión

habían pasado unos minutos seguía recaudando información para su proyecto final para poderse graduar de la preparatoria para príncipes y princesas y después pasar a estudiar a una universidad para futuros reyes y reinas

—¡ya encontré mas James!—grito la chica sin poder alcanzar los libros

—se ve que eres muy pequeña —dijo burlón a mente mientras se acercaba a ayudar a sofia

—yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan pequeña — hizo un puchero

—jajaja —se río James al ver a sofia

la cena había transcurrido bien mientras que amber contaba todo lo que había pasado en la cena mientras que James se enojo por todo lo que relato y interrumpió la cena marchándose de ella

—¡James!—grito sofia para ir detrás de su hermano

—no puede ser tiene que aprender a no ser tan celoso con sus hermanas —se quejo el rey

—papa dejarlo ya sabes como es —dijo sin importancia amber


	2. Capitulo 2

—james por favor abre la puerta —insistió la chica mientras volvía a tocar

—no

—james esto es demasiado inmaduro de tu parte

—pueden irse con cualquier chico ya no me importa —dijo agachando la cabeza

—james por favor abre quiero hacerte entender otras cosas —toco de nuevo la puerta

ella no se daría por vendida fácilmente

—vete sofia

ella sintió al oír eso como si algo en ella se rompiera en mil pedazos dejo de tocar por un momento

—por favor james dejarme hablar contigo —rogó de nuevo

—que no así que mejor te puedes ir por donde viniste

—esta bien —soltó unas lágrimas que salieron rebelde mente sofia

por fin el se sentía aliviado no quería ver a nadie por el momento más al saber que sus hermanas querían salir con otros chicos

—que mal día —dijo entrando a su habitación esta llorando

—sofia —acercó alegremente un conejo café

—¿por que lloras?

—por nada —trato de secar sus lágrimas no quería que la viera en ese estado tan lamentable

—a mi no me mientas

—perdón

—¿fue hugo de nuevo que te molesto?—preguntó el conejo enfurecido

—no esta vez no fue el —trató de reprimir el llanto

—¿entonces por que lloras?

—por cosas que no puedo resolver —respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos

—hay sofia

desde la muerte de clover sofia no se sentía igual sentía como si le hubiera quitado una parte de su alma ya que ese conejo había sido su mejor amigo y su consejero pero después llego una rayo de esperanza en su vida sus padres se había preocupado por ella y le había regalado otro conejo con el cual pudo volver a sonreír y dejar un poco sus problemas

—recuerda que no todo podrás resolver —trato de animarla

—lose

—vamos mejor a dormir —dijo el conejo cansado

—esta bien —sofia tomo al conejo en sus brazos y se lo llevó con ella ala cama a dormir

ya era de mañana sofia no quería levantarse de la cama aun sabiendo que saldrían de vacaciones no quería ver a james ella quería arreglar las cosas y hacerlo entender pero el no escuchaba razones era como un niño

mientras que james se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a sofia el sabia que la había hecho llorar siempre lo hacia por su maldito orgullo

el único culpable ahí era el

—sofia es hora de levantarse —dijo su madre entrando ala habitación

—madre no quiero ir al viaje —dijo aferrándose alas sabanas

—sofia estabas muy emocionada por ir

¿por que ahora no ?—preguntó su madre confundida por acciones de su hija

—por nada —respondió de mala manera

—sofia soy tu madre puedes contarme todo

—lose pero no estoy de humor para eso

—esta bien te dejo —salio de la habitación de su hija ella no la obligaría a hablar si ella no quiere hablar


	3. Capitulo 3

De mala manera estaban yendo al viaje james y sofia se notaba en sus caras que no estaban disfrutando nada

—sofia vamos a cambiarnos —propuso la rubia

—esta bien —dijo parándose para ir directamente con su hermana

—sofia ¿que pasa?—preguntó preocupada

—solo no amanecí con el pie derecho —le sonrió no le diría que estaba así por su hermana

James pudo haber crecido pero no le quitaba lo infantil que era cuando cumplieron los trece años el las empezó a sobre proteger ellas sabían cuidarse solas pero eso no comprendía el

—estas serán las mejores vacaciones —dijo amber tomando un vestido de su cofre

—si tal vez —dijo abriendo su cofre y sacando un vestido

—¿tu te cambias primero o yo?

—tu —salio del camarote dejando a amber en la habitación

Pronto llegaría ala isla donde tendrían sus vacaciones " inolvidables " eso decía sus padre y hermana mientras que james y sofia no creían eso esas vacaciones se decían así mismo que solo causarían problemas

Al salir amber sofia entro al camarote para cambiar se poniéndose un vestido corto azul que resaltaba su piel pálida mientras su amber decidió ponerse un vestido amarillo

Ya estaban listas las dos hermanas cuando por fin estaban se toparon con james que tenía una pinta muy mala

—¿y a ti que mosco te pico?—preguntó con fastidio su melliza

—nada que te importe

—si me importa eres mi mellizo

—si claro —se fue mas enojado

—parece que alguien no disfrutara el viaje —dijo dando un suspiro no dejaría que el humor de james le afectara para nada

—ni lo digas —se mordió el labio inferior

—sofia por que no vas con el y arreglas las cosas —propuso su hermana

—esta bien —dijo resignada no perdía nada con intentarlo de nuevo y decidió ir detrás de james entro a su camarote sin tocar la puerta cuando vio que james se estaba cambiado

—lo lamento —se disculpo y salio rápidamente del cuarto había visto a su hermano casi desnudo

De su mente no se borraba la imagen del torso desnudo de su hermano después movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para tratar de quitarse esa imagen

¿Como podía ver a su hermano como hombre? Esos sentimientos para ella estaban prohibidos James nunca la amaría por el simple hecho de ser hermanos

Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas no podía borrar de su mente esa imagen que fue grandiosa para ella

—princesa sofia su madre y el rey roland la esperan —dijo

Baileywick viendo su reloj se sentía mal pero no lo iba a decir

—esta bien —se fue en busca de sus padres hasta que los ayo

—sofia tengo una noticia que darte —dijo seriamente su padre tomando fuertemente

De la mano de su esposa

—pronto será dado el compromiso de amber quiero que los ayudes a organizarlo —dijo soltándolo su madre dejando impactada a sofia

—¿con quien se casara amber?—pregunto dudosa la castaña

—con el príncipe Zandar para establecer buenas relaciones en los dos reinos —respondió firmemente su padre

—amber ya esta enterada y acepto —dijo su madre con una sonrisa cálida

—bueno sofia te queríamos decir que no solo sera el compromiso de amber si no también el tuyo tu tienes que escoger al candidato —dijo su madre con nervios nunca imagino decirle eso a su única hija


	4. Capitulo 4

Pudo sentir como su corazón latía muy fuerte sus lágrimas

Estaban apunto de salir pero las retenía

¿Acaso ese seria su destino casarse con alguien que no ama? Nunca pensó en quererse casar ella quería ser libre para decidir pero eso se le había negado

—mama no quiero casarme —reprocho con sus ojos cristalizados

—sofia es por el bien del reino

Sentía su corazón romperse no podía creer que se preocuparan mas por el reino que por sus propias hijas

—me voy —dijo saliendo enojada

Estaba llorando se sentía prepotente al no poder hacer nada

—no debes llorar sofia —dijo acercándose james

—vete ahora james

—quiero hablar contigo sofia

—pero yo ahora no quiero hablar contigo —dijo firme sofia

Estaba enojada En ese momento no estaba para aguantar a nadie y mucho menos a su hermano james

—no me dejas otra opción —la agarro de la muñeca y se la llevo a arrastras con el a su camarote

—james dejarme ir —ordeno de mala gana

—no —dijo firme

—james no hagas esto mas difícil

—tu no hagas esto más difícil —la acorralo entre la pared

Los dos se empezaron a sonrojarse y se habían perdido en sus miradas hasta que james reacciono

—sofia —acaricio el rostro de ella acercándose poco a poco a ella

Después de eso los labios de ellos se unieron empezó con un beso suave a uno salvaje donde los dos estaban llenos de deseo al tiempo después se separaron por haberse quedado sin aire

Nunca habían imaginado tocar los labios del uno al otro eso era una pasión prohibida entre los dos hermanos

No sabían si seguir con eso o dejarlo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada pero algo en ellos les pedía que siguieran sin importar que eran hermanos ellos seguirían con eso

—james no quiero apartarme de ti —dijo la princesa tocando la mejilla del príncipe

—yo tampoco —tomo la mano de sofia y le depósito un beso en ella

—este sera nuestro secreto sofia —dijo para darle otro beso a su hermana

Desde el capitulo 5 los capítulos serán mas largos


	5. Capitulo 5

Habían llegado ala isla donde sofia ni james se habían separado charlaban muy animada mente

Sus padres los veían pensaban que parecían enamorados pero ellos sabían que eso no podía ser ya que eran hermanos a pesar de no ser de sangre

—parece que ustedes ya se arreglaron —dijo amber con su abanico echándose aire

—si —dijo sofia sonrojada haciendo que amber sonriera

—hay que ir los tres a los bailes de aquí habrá vino y muchas mas cosas —dijo en voz baja para que sus padres no los oyeran

—claro —dijeron al mismo tiempo eso les serviría para poder estar juntos

Las horas habían pasado era hora de salir a los bailes de esa isla estaban yéndose por pasadizos secretos

—amber ya me esta dando miedo esto —tomo de la mano de james fuertemente

—miedosa — chasqueo la lengua —vamos esto sera divertido —trato de animar amber mientras avanzaban cada vez mas

—sofia no es la primera vez que los escapamos a un lado así —mencionó el príncipe

—¿como si yo no me he dado cuenta? —pregunto sofia sorprendida nunca había pensado que sus hermanos se escaparan

—nunca quisimos despertarte pequeña — respondió amber dando una risa cínica

—crueles —dijo sofia mordiéndose el labio inferior

—no lo somos —hizo una pausa y suspiro —solo no queríamos meterte en problemas —le sonrió james

—si era muy arriesgado hacerlo ya no seriamos solo nosotros dos si no tres —bajo un escalón donde se quedo quieta

—¿por que te detienes ?—pregunto su mellizo

—se me olvido algo tenemos que regresar antes de las cuatro De la madrugada para al menos alcanzar a dormir y no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia — le respondió su melliza y siguió caminando hasta llegar y abrir una puerta grande de madera con una llave —es aquí donde tomamos diferentes caminos no los pueden ver juntos solo sigan derecho y llegaran —dijo amber tomando un camino diferente pero ella no sabía que sus hermanos tomarían un camino juntos y no para la fiesta precisamente

—jajaja fue fácil —río sofia haciendo que james también riera se había salido con la suya

—lose amber siempre que vamos a un lugar averigua todo de donde los vamos a hospedar y sobre sus traducciones —tomo el príncipe la mano de sofia

—¿y donde iremos ?—pregunto la princesa

—se un lugar que mencionó amber muy grandioso —mencionó james haciendo que a sofia le en tratara la curiosidad

—¿cual es ese lugar?—preguntó la princesa mientras sonreía

—sorpresa solo dejarte guiar por mi —le apretó mas la mano y empezaron a correr hasta llegar aun sendero muy hermanos con unas cascadas

—es hermoso —agmiro el paisaje sofia

—si —admitió james —este es la cascada de los amantes cuentan la leyenda que dos amantes murieron aquí la chica se llama alondra y el chico ángel sus familias los habían separado pero su amor fue mas grande y lograron verse a escondidas aquí en esta cascada hasta que un día los descubrieron sus familias y los asesinaron aquí —relato james mientras que sofia se quedo impresionada por aquello

—pobres —derramo unas lágrima mientras que james la abrazo —no te preocupes dice la leyenda que sus almas siguen vagando para encontrarse de nuevo y por fin vivir su amor como no pudieron hacerlo en sus vidas pasadas —la consoló y empezó a acariciar el cabello

—espero que eso no los pase a nosotros —abrazo mas a james

—eso no pasara mi pequeña —acaricio mas el cabello de su hermana mientras que deleitaban el sonido tan relajante de la cascada se separaron de nuevo y se dieron un beso muy tierno para dirigirse ala fiesta

—al fin llegamos —dijo con su voz entre cortada sofia

—si —dijo tratando de respirar james

—¿donde estaban ustedes dos ?—pregunto muy enojada su hermana

—amber los perdimos —mintió sofia ella no le diría a amber que estuvo con james en la cascada de los amantes

—idiotas tenían que ser — les sonrió su hermana mientras que los arrastraba con ella —ahora si es hora de disfrutar —alegremente dijo amber mientras les entregaba unas bebidas a sus hermanos

—¡hay que disfrutar!—grito amber yéndose lejos de sus hermanos

mientras que sofia y james bebían el vino que sabía amargo

—parece que de nuevo estamos solos —dijo pícaro james mientras dejaba su bebida

—si —se sonrojo sofia esa noche seria muy larga para los dos


End file.
